Beldo
by zero0000
Summary: So much hate, so much angst....


_disclaimer: azure dreams does not belong to me_

The library of Haruka had very few visitors this time of night. But even now, in the darkest corners of the large collection of timeless tomes, there arose a stirring witnessed only by the portraits decorating the large hallways of its halls.

He searched desperately in the pages of the books he had with him, which were a considerable pile. Each time the blue haired young man did not spend more than five minutes canning the pages before he threw the book away in frustration.

Beldo had been at it for almost five days now.

Still the memories of Monsbaiya haunted him.

_"Hahahahaha! Beaten down on the first floor!"_

_"I can't believe it!"_

_"What a weakling!"_

_"I am not a weakling!"_

He bit back his lip and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the visions assaulting his memories. It was not his fault he had been injured on the first floor of Monsbaiya's legendary monster tower. The troll he was fighting was just faster at his bow than Beldo had anticipated.

_Those bastards had no right to laugh at me._

Five days since he ran away, the shamed monster hunter defeated on the first floor on his fifteenth birthday.

Five days since he swore his oath of vengeance.

"AAARGH!"

The redhead towered over him with a perfectly polished sword aimed at his throat. Though it was hard for him to normally admit defeat, Beldo did so in this case. He immediately dropped his own sword and raised his arms in alarm.

Guy smiled at the gesture and offered a hand to help him up. Beldo took it and lifted himself off the practice arena's floor.

Guy was friendly enough. Beldo remembers only a few days ago when he met him in a marketplace, among the fruit stands, getting his pocket picked. The blue-haired man immediately took down the thief, only to be stopped by the too-young swordmaster.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Settle down. I've seen him coming from afar."

"Then why the hell didn't you stop him yourself?"

"Because there was no reason for me to. It's only money."  
  
Guy had limitless kindess. His kindness was only surpassed with his skill with a blade. A skill which will lead him to greatness one day.  
__

"Okay, what the hell is that?"  
  
Guy had just walked in their joint apartment, with a blue-skinned

winged creature trailing behind him. Beldo stood up from the book he

was reading and stared, a curious expression on his face. Guy smiled at

his reaction.

"It's a familiar," he explained. "I think we'll be needing one if

we're to work as monster hunters on Monsbaiya's monster tower, don't

you agree?"  
  
Beldo's lip curled for a moment as he considered, then nodded,

returning Guy's smile. "Yes, I think we will need one of those. What

kind is it?"  
  
"Kewne, I think that's what the man who gave it to me said it is."  
  
In the morning they would be in Monsbaiya. In the city of his birth.

There, Beldo would relish the vengeance he waited eight long years to

taste. There would be no hurry. Soon the fools there would realize his

true greatness.  
  
Or die.

The blood spattered figure of Gy stained the floors of the tower's

penthouse. Just three feet from him was the Ultimate Egg, the most

powerful monster existing in the world. With it an individual would

rise to power unimagined in this century.

With it one could be a god.

Beldo stood over him, contempt marring his face. His eyes were blood

red now, tainted with the forbidden magicks he had mastered over the

years since his return to Monsbaiya. Guy cursed himself for letting

this man use him to get to the top floor.

Admittedly, Beldo did not need Guy to get here. He only wished to

conserve his power for the moment when he would hatch the egg, and fuse

with the monster within. Attain that which was denied to him so many

years ago. Power. Strength. Greatness.

"What do you wish to accomplish by this act you have done, Old

Friend?" He looked down at Guy and spat in his face. Guy merely turned

his head and let the phlegm slide down his bloody face.

"You are mad Beldo," Guy spat. "You only wish for power, not caring

who you have to step on to do it!"

"And your point is?"  
  
"You are a monster!"

That let out a laugh. A maniacal cackling which echoed throughout the walls of the tower hallway. He held his sword loosely, staring at his defeated foe. "And what makes yout think that I cannot break your silly sealing spell? I have studied magicks far more ancient than this!" He raised his arms as if to emphasize.

"I am not a monster."

"I have become a GOD."

Now it was Guy's turn to laugh. Beldo turned and glared at him, ice in his pupils. "If you have become a god," he coughed "why must you need the Ultimate Egg to accomplish your plans?!"

"You are not a god, Beldo. You are just a simple madman blinded by his own desires."

"Silence! What would you know, you pathetic little man?"

He was angry. His voice was laced will all the venom his corrupted mind could offer. "I was weak. WEAK!" he raved. "Do you even know what it's like to be so pathetically helpless? Well? DO YOU?!"

And the Father gave his life that the son may live

In time

The son will become the father

and his life shall not be in vain.


End file.
